


Switched mortality

by Kindryte



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelz, Insane Wilbur Soot, Other, Phil didn't sign up for this, Some Dutch, Wilbur is gonna suffer, description of gore, i had to do this, no beta we die like my faith in humanity, the mental image of Fundy as a smoll child is cute tho, underage ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindryte/pseuds/Kindryte
Summary: No one died in the explosion that blew up L'Manberg.What if someone did?
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	Switched mortality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Kindryte and I am once again asking for you to cry.  
> My coffee is so bland without reader's tears :c

“...And you want to blow it all up?” Phil asked, trying to get through to his son. The two were in some underground room, the walls having lyrics of L’Manberg’s anthem scratched into them. The winged human had heard of his son’s plan, of how he wanted to blow up the nation he had just reclaimed, and decided to step in. He couldn’t let Wilbur do this.

It seemed as if he was getting trough to him, the brown-haired male looking weary and hurt. “I don’t know if the button still works…” Wilbur confessed. “I could press it, and nothing could happen….”

Phil didn’t like how his son’s gaze lingered on the button that could potentially trigger explosions that could kill everyone.

“Are you really willing to take that risk?” Phil asked, inching closer to his son. “There’s a lot of tnt potentially connected to that button.”. 

For a minute, it seemed as if Wilbur was just… tired. Tired of all the pain, tired of the violence and tired of his plans to destroy L’Manberg. Phil thought for a second that he had gotten through to his son, but then…

“I do…” Wilbur spoke, a smile on his face as he looked his dad straight in the eye. If it wasn’t for how ragged and broken the brown-haired male looked, Phil could have believed it was a genuine one. “I really do” 

Phil wasn’t quick enough to stop Wilbur from pressing the button. 

It was true parental instincts that led Phil to wrap his wings around his son, shielding him from the blast and keeping him safe. The blonde could feel debris hit his wings, and winced as a particularly sharp rock hit them. 

As the ringing in his ears subsided, and the sound of explosions quieted down, Phil unwrapped his wings from around his son, looking out at the devastation in front of him.

The wall with the button had been completely destroyed, giving the two men a good view of the destruction and craters filling the landscape. 

“Oh my god…” Phil spoke, not believing his own eyes as he was forced to fully take in what his son had done. 

Said son was giggling to himself, before walking towards the edge of the newly-formed cliff the room was carved into. “MY L’MANBURG!” he shouted, arms spread wide. “MY UNFINISHED-”. “OH MY GOODNESS!” 

A voice even louder than Wilbur’s insane ramblings interrupted the man’s speech. Phil could see a man wearing black and red robes look into the crater closest to the room he and his son were standing in with a look of pure horror. “S-SOMEONE!” the man shouted. “FUNDY’S GOTTEN HURT! GET HELP!” 

Phil looked at the bottom of the crater, where a small figure laid motionless, surrounded by a rapidly-growing pool of blood. “Oh gods…” Phil spoke, instinctively trying to open his wings to fly down, only to gasp in pain as one of them send a wave of agony up and down his spine. 

Flying was out, but he needed to get down there- he had healing potions! Phil began to climb down the cliff as fast as he could, unaware of how his son had frozen in horror. 

It felt like too much time had passed when Phil finally managed to reach the bottom of the crater, quickly rushing over to the fallen creature- which he now recognized as a fox wearing a jacket and pants. From up close Phil could really get a good look at the wounds the furred creature had gotten- there were plenty of burns covering the fox’s exposed skin, as well as some bruises. One of the orange fox’s legs was bent in a way it really shouldn’t have been able to, and if not for the small, pained sounds they made Phil would’ve been certain they’d already died. 

Phil carefully rolled the fox over so instead of on his side, he was laying on his back. “I’m sorry” The winged man spoke. “Just hold on, I got healing pot-” 

His fingers brushed past something sharp, and Phil froze. He didn’t want to believe it, but when he looked at where his potions normally hung from his belt, he found there were only a few broken bottles there. 

They must’ve broken during the explosion. 

Phil cursed, looking up at the high walls of the crater. That man from before had shouted quite loud- someone MUST’VE heard and be on their way to help. With Phil already being down there they could throw potions and he’d be able to catch-.

A terrifying sound the blonde hadn’t heard in years reached him, and much to his despair Phil realized the universe was not on the young fox’s side today. Someone had spawned a wither, and from the sounds it was easy to tell that right now everyone considered taking it down their top priority. 

The fox wasn’t going to survive. 

“W-Who’re…” A weak voice reached Phil. Looking down, the blonde saw the fox’s eyes had opened, signalling he was awake. “Hi there.” Phil spoke gently, trying his best to appear calm. “My name’s Phil. Don’t worry. I got you.” 

The fox began to tear up. “‘m hurt..” He spoke, quietly. “C-can you… help? I...I’m sca...red...”. Phil’s heart broke. “Don’t worry.” He repeated. “I got you…”

The fox quietly cried, holding onto Phil with as much strength as he could. Silent pleads and questions left the fox’s lips, and every time he’d ask for his father, Phil’s heart was broken into tinier and tinier fragments. It was clear that this fox was barely an adult, and it hurt to see him dying. Yet Phil stayed. 

Finally, the fox drew his final breath, and silently passed, being held by the winged man.

Phil stayed in the crater for five minutes after the fox’s heart stopped beating, before gently setting its body down. The sound of fighting hadn’t stopped, and if Phil didn’t want to see anyone else die, he’d have to step in and help.

\---------------------

After the Wither was defeated, people began to group together and help each other. No-one seemed to think about the fox that had fallen into the crater, and Phil set out to find the black and red robed figure that had first noticed.

Finding the man being held by what appeared to be a man made entirely out of diamonds, Phil cleared his throat. 

“Excuse me” He asked, too tired to try and sound pleasant. “May I ask you something?”. The robed man looked up, and though his face was mostly hidden in the shadows of his hood, it was clear he had been crying. “S-Sure…” The man spoke, getting up. The diamond man got up as well, but the dark figure told him to sit back down. “I’ll be right back Geppy..” He spoke, forcing a smile. ‘Geppy’ didn’t seem too happy, but let the man follow Phil without protest. 

“T-thank you for helping us take down the withers, sir.” The robed male spoke, voice quiet and devoid of any real gratitude. Phil didn’t blame him- if he were in the other’s shoes he wouldn’t be able to muster up the energy to thank others. “Of course.” Phil spoke, before turning towards the dark figure. “May I ask your name?”

“Badboyhalo” The man introduced himself. “Though most people just call me ‘Bad’.”. “My name’s Phil” Phil spoke. “I’d like to know about that fox which you saw getting hurt, if you don’t mind telling me about him.”. Bad seemed to shrink in on himself. “He was too young to die…” the dark figure spoke, confirming what Phil already feared. “It was really upsetting to see him fall down and be unable to do anything to help…”. “But you did help” Phil spoke. “If you hadn’t shouted for help I wouldn’t have noticed him down there, and I wouldn’t have been there with him.”. “It didn’t do anything though…” Bad muttered, tearing up. “It didn’t…” Phil admitted. “But he did not die alone…” 

Bad took a deep breath. “His name was Fundy" The dark-robed person spoke, clearly needing to tell the winged blonde about the fox. "He was a pretty great guy, if not a bit chaotic. Rumor has it he was engaged to dream, though I guess Wilbur would never approve of his son marrying-” Bad continued to talk, probably telling Phil many things about the fox, but the winged man couldn’t grasp any of it. He blanked out after he heard Bad mention Fundy was Wilbur's son. 

Had… had he been holding his dying grandchild in that crater?

_Had Fundy begged for Wilbur to be there for him, after he had blown up his home?_

“He was Wilbur’s son…?” Phil asked, interrupting Bad. “He was…” Bad spoke, confused as to why that was what caught Phil’s attention. “Is there something-”. “I’m Wilbur’s father…” Phil spoke, realizing just what had happened today. 

He had held his grandson until the moment he died, because his father had blown up L’Manberg. 

Bad had frozen, before frantically starting to apologize for all manners of things. Phil told Bad not to worry, and thanked him for giving him the chance to spend some time with his grandchild- even if he didn’t know it had been his grandson at the time.

Phil wandered the hastily set up camp, noticing how the rumors of Phil being related to Wilbur had begun to spread. Some people were wary of the blond, others just looked sad upon seeing him. Tommy and Tubbo were both busy talking to people and discussing plans to rebuild L’Manberg, so Phil decided he’d need to get some distance for a bit, and walked to a nearby field- close enough to the camp to get back if the need arose, but far away enough that all he could see from it was a gentle, orange glow from behind the hills. 

He was quick to realize that he wasn’t alone though.

“Phil!” A voice shouted, loud and filled with a sort of frantic energy. Phil didn’t even have to turn to know who it belonged to. 

Wilbur walked around the winged man, hands shaking and eyes wide and filled with silent panic. “H-how’s Fundy?!” He asked, voice shaky. Phil looked at his son, and felt a strange, gaping emptiness in his chest. “How’s- how’s my son doing?!” Wilbur asked, grabbing Phil’s biceps and looking at his father with a look of silent terror. “He’s all right isn’t he?! He’s- He’s going to be fine right?! He’s strong, I-I know he is! He’ll be fine after he’s recovered! We-We can go do stuff again and-and we’ll talk! He’s going to be fine right?!” 

Phil let out a shaky sigh. 

“Phil, why aren’t you answering me?!” Wilbur shouted, clearly getting frustrated with his father’s silence. “How’s Fundy?! Is he awake yet?! How is he doi-”. “Will…” Phil started. “Fundy died”.

The world seemed to fall completely still after the winged man spoke those words.

“No…” Wilbur spoke, letting go of his father and backing up. “N-no….No. No! Nononononononono! He’s not! He’s okay! I-I know he is! He’s my little champion! He’s going to be okay! I-I-I know he is! You know he’s going to be okay! He’ll- He- Phil he’s going to be okay! He HAS to be and-!”

“Papa?”

Both Wilbur and Phil snapped up at the voice, sounding like that of a young child. “...Fundy?” Wilbur spoke, slowly turning towards the source of the voice. 

A small fox stood a few meters away from the two men, wearing clothing similar to the items Phil had seen Fundy die while he held him. The fox looked a lot like Fundy- or at least like a younger version of him- but had an ethereal glow to himself.

Fundy had returned as a ghost- and one that looked significantly younger than he had when he died. 

“FUNDY!” Wilbur shouted, rushing over to the small spirit. “Hoi Papa!” Fundy greeted the adult cheerfully. “Waar was je?” 

Wilbur paused, clearly uncomfortable. “Fundy… English please...” He spoke, letting out a nervous laugh. “I can’t understand Dutch, remember?” 

Fundy’s ghost blinked. 

“E-Erh…” Wilbur didn’t know what to do, wanting to reach out but at the same time getting feeling as if there was something horribly wrong. “D-don’t worry,bud” Wilbur spoke, trying his best to hide his nerves. “Daddy’s all ri-” 

Wilbur had placed his hand on Fundy’s shoulder as he was speaking, and the fox’s appearance shifted drastically, making Wilbur screech and fall back.

Half of the ghost’s face looked mangled and bloody, the eyesocket especially looked like a bloody mess surrounded by matted fur. One of the fox’s ears was missing, and the other was burnt on one side. Despite this, Fundy’s expression had stayed just as happy and carefree as it had been until Wilbur screamed. 

Both Phil and Fundy’s ghost flinched at the loud noise, and Wilbur scooted further back, away from his son. 

The further he got, the more his son’s appearance returned to normal. 

“Papa?” Fundy asked, sounding a little worried. “S-stay back!” Wilbur shouted, voice filled with terror, which didn’t seem to bother the little ghost in the slightest. 

Phil decided to step in. 

“Fundy…” He asked carefully, catching the fox’s attention. “Do you remember what happened?” 

It seemed as if the fox wasn’t going to reply, but then he smiled at Phil with genuine excitement in his eyes. “Opa!” He shouted, running over to hug the older male. 

Phil had expected to feel some horrible sensation- or pain- but he was surprised to find that aside being very cold and slightly uncomfortable, the fox ghost was… normal. The winged man gently patted the fox’s head, and when Fundy looked up at him, his face was back to how it had been before Wilbur had touched him. 

“Opa..” The fox started. “What is er mis met Papa?” 

Fundy turned back to look at Wilbur, who was still extremely pale and shaking in fear. 

Phil sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATION FOR THE DUTCH BITS:  
> Papa = daddy (should be obvious)  
> Hoi = Hey (I will forever hate undertale for ruining a completely normal Dutch greeting)  
> Waar was je? = Where were you?  
> Opa = Grandpa  
> Wat is er mis met papa? = What's wrong with Daddy?
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed with open arms, but you're not required to leave any~!  
> [Also, Ko-fi donations are always appreciated~!](https://ko-fi.com/N4N82SSOX)


End file.
